


Glad You Came

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Becket Boys - Freeform, Becket Brothers - Freeform, Gage Twins, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was <i>supposed</i> to be a stupid elementary school assignment. It was never supposed to turn into a lifetime of correspondence. As for love, well, shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a Tumblr writing meme.

It was _supposed_ to be a stupid elementary school assignment. It was never supposed to turn into a lifetime of correspondence. Even with technology at their disposal, they'd kept to handwritten, because it meant something to all of them. Getting mail was a luxurious pleasure few noticed anymore, and over the years he'd spent a fair amount of time piecing together elaborate packages and covert envelopes. Bruce and Trevin always enjoyed them, and they'd needed it from time to time. Explosive letters that spat glitter everywhere upon the displacement of the card. Small boxes filled with candy and the odd knickknack. Anything really.

They'd seen each other through tests, graduations, moves, life decisions and even deaths. When Yancy's mom had gotten sick, they'd sent him their cell numbers and told him to call them if he needed to. He hadn't found the strength to begin that level of intimacy by calling them only to cry and complain, but one night he'd needed them far sooner than a letter could find them and be returned. He'd just started typing, pouring his soul out into the keys. Didn't think, just sent it. They'd replied right away. It had meant more to Yancy than he'd ever realized something as simple as a text message could, and like he'd taken the habit of doing every so often, he'd shared their comforting messages with Raleigh.

When their mother died, Bruce and Trevin had sent flowers to the funeral home and every night at six on the dot, delivery would arrive. Pizza and burgers and chinese. There wasn't much variety in Anchorage - not like they were used to in Los Angeles. But, they had google, long distance coverage, and credit cards to assist them.

Raleigh had only ever taken peripheral interest in them prior to it. He'd excitedly follow Yancy around whenever he got a package, and ran all his letters to him as they arrived. He'd ask him about the brothers and Yancy would keep him up to date. But he'd allowed him his privacy. After their mother died, and their father left, and their sister was shipped away, it was so much more.

Bruce and Trevin didn't let up on the dinners, so Yancy and Raleigh began to ship them the most bizarre foods they could find available on the internet. Chocolate covered coffee beans, and animal shaped cakes with morbid red icing, and things they could barely spell let alone pronounce. It went on for an entire year, before the twins shipped out.

They were air force. Pilots. Young and on their first tour, with no family. So Yancy and Raleigh were their family. They wrote them letters and sent them bits of home. Raleigh decided they ought to take a road trip and send them postcards from every state. So they did. They gathered things as they traveled. Stones and sand and seeds. Trinkets and feathers. And lots of pictures.

There were days Yancy felt like they were kids again, on a grand adventure. And he could feel Bruce and Trevin with them, every step of the way.

They settled in San Fransisco, the pair of them attending Berkeley. Both majoring in Engineering. They'd each taken the time off, so they were in the same year, which suited them both. Sometime in their second year, the Gages' address returned to the States.

"We don't even know what they look like," Raleigh said one day over joint study for a major exam. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Don't need to know it, to feel the way I do," he'd replied without looking up.

"Yeah..." He inhaled, gaze fixed on his book. "But...we're so _close_ now. We could..."

"We can't just drop in on them, Rals," he said, even though he'd thought of it himself.

"We could be in the neighborhood though."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Yancy sighed, burying his face in his hand. "This is stalking, Rals."

"What, stalking? They're _family_! They're not going to care, Yance."

"Yancy?" came a voice from behind them.

"Raleigh?" came the same voice from another direction.

They each turned to look and met matching - unbearably beautiful - faces wearing the same overjoyed expression.

"Bruce?" Yancy said, unsure.

"Trevin!" Raleigh cried, completely sure. He got up from his seat and threw himself into the arms that opened as soon as the recognition was validated. The pair of them hugged so tightly, Yancy thought they might crush each other. And then they took him completely by surprise by launching into a make out session right in the middle of the coffee shop.

Bruce settled into the chair beside him. "You're blushing," he informed him.

"I don't think that corrective surgery worked out as well as you thought," he replied.

Bruce laughed, leaning into him and resting a warm, large hand against his thigh. "Yancy?"

Yancy looked up slowly, feeling all the blood leave his head in a single rush that left him dizzy as his eyes met Bruce's.

"I'm glad you came," he said and kissed him.


End file.
